cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
It's Time to Wake Up Pui!
''It's Time to Wake Up Pui! ''(known as ''The CBeebies Clock ''in NA) is a discovery kit released in 2017. It uses scenes from Wake Up Pui!, originally released in 2004. Songs # We Like to Say Hello # In the Ocean! # Pool Party! # Melon Pumpkin # Wake Up Pui! # Bucket of Dew # Wind the Bobbin Up # The Father's Jeep # I like to go out to the Sea # Rage over a Lost Penny # I'm A Little Daisy # I can do So Many Things # Do the Wave # La Mer # Busy Bees # Piper's Waltz Segments * A Clock rings and Pui yawns * Title Cards * We Like to Say Hello * Link with Sid into In the Ocean! * In the Ocean! * Link with Sue, Nicole, and Drew into Pool Party! * Pool Party! * Link with Chris into Melon Pumpkin * Melon Pumpkin * Link with All presenters into Wake Up Pui! * Wake Up Pui! * Link with Sue and Chris into Bucket of Dew * Bucket of Dew * Link with Sid into Wind the Bobbin Up * Wind the Bobbin Up * Link with Pui into the Father's Jeep * The Father's Jeep * Link with Nicole into I like to go Out to the Sea * I like to go Out to the Sea * Rage over a Lost Penny * Toy - Aaron rides his Gift Train (music: Squirelly Jazz) * I'm a Little Daisy * Link with Sid and Pui into I Can Do So Many Things * I Can Do So Many Things * Link with Sue into Do the Wave * Do the Wave * La Mer * Link with Sid into Busy Bees * Busy Bees * Link with All Presenters into Piper's Waltz * Piper's Waltz * Link with All Presenters * Credits Presenters * Sue Monroe * Nicole Davis * Chris Jarvis * Pui Fan Lee * Sidney Sloane Kids * Drew Hutton * Aspen Monroe * Rupert Wood Monroe * Aaron Marmion Credits * Written by: The CBeebies Presenters * Directed by: Andy Day * Based on: "Wake Up Pui!" by the CBeebies Presenters * Associate Producer: Paul Day * Coordinator: John William Day * Music and Sound Design: Bill Weisbach * MBO: Bill Weisbach, Clive Smith, Tom Nazzolia, Laura Koepke, Dan Willis, and Bob Fretz * Classical Music by: Mozart, Debussy, and Beethoven * Graphic Design: Nadeem Zaidi and Rachel Riddle * Animation: Pixel Kitchen Inc * Presenter Wrangler: Chris Jarvis Release Dates United Kingdom: June 8, 2017 America: April 4, 2017 Australia: February 12, 2019 DVD Menu CBeebies at the Theatre * Main Feature Concert Hall * Experience the Music For Parents * About It's Time to Wake Up Pui! * Setup/DVD REGistration TV Dates CBeebies Movie Special - July 21st, 2019 Trivia * Many elements from the 2004 original are back - for example, some songs (like In the Ocean! and the Father's Jeep) were animated but are back to live action * After Bucket of Dew we start to hear the instrumental version of A Wiggle and A Giggle the CBeebies Way, but during the transition from Bucket of Dew to the intro to Wind the Bobbin Up, it switches to the instrumental version of Days of the Week. * On the back of the DVD, a picture from Busy Bees Bedtime Song appears twice. * It will premiere on CBeebies as a special on July 21st, 2019. Category:Discovery Kits Category:DVD Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:Videos Category:2017